Two Sides of a Sword
by Dulcea Viata
Summary: Violet has lived a life of lies and deception. She walks the thin line between dark and light. But Violet has a secret. A secret she wants no one else to know. Will Harry, Ron and Hermione unravel the long string of lies wrapped around the life of Violet?
1. Dementors

**Hello :) This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so I'm sure if I got everyone properly in character, but I tried :)**

**The plot's a bit slow at first, but trust me, It'll pick up ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: No, unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, no not even Neville (sigh) except Violet, she's all mine :)**

* * *

**DEMENTORS**

* * *

"Remus," she hissed. "Remus!" It was no use, he slept like the dead. She tucked a tendril of black, wispy hair behind her ear. "Remus!" she hissed once more, gently shaking him. She heard voices approaching the compartment, so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I think I was lucky not to be arrested, actually," one of the voices said.

"I still think it was brilliant," another voice said.

"Come on. Everywhere else is full," said the final voice, a girl's voice this time. She heard them enter the compartment and sit down, two opposite her, and one by her side.

"Who do you think that is?" the second voice asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," said the girl.

"Do you know everything? How is it she knows everything?" replied the second voice.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." So the second voice had a name. Ronald.

"And the girl?" asked the first voice.

"Dunno," replied Ronald. "Hermione?" Hermione. She now knew the names of two of the three unknown passengers in the compartment. She heard them exchange a few words, but her mind was elsewhere. She heard the compartment door slide shut, and the voices began again. At first the words were mumbled, but soon became clearer.

"Sirius Black wants to kill you?" asked Hermione. Sirius Black. So the rumours were true, he had escaped. A small smile caressed her lips. She heard the gentle rain start to fall upon the window.

"...and he's a murderous, raving lunatic," said Ronald. It took everything within her to stop her from leaping up and sliding her delicate hands around his neck. If only they knew the truth

"Thanks, Ron." So Ronald had a nickname. Ron. Suddenly the train screeched to a halt. The train rocked violently to one side.

"There's something moving out there," she heard Ron whisper in terror. "I think someone's coming aboard." The air turned ice cold, and she could hear it spreading its icy grip across the window. The tips of her fingers started to go numb, and she could hear the terrified breathing of Ron, Hermione and the unidentified passenger. The train rocked again, and Ron swore. She opened her eyes to find the black, swirling figure of a dementor lurking just beyond the door. She saw it coax the door open with its long, bony finger. It entered the compartment, and floated towards the boy sat beside her. The dementor leant down, and began to suck the life from the boy.

"Remus!" she yelled, and stood up and drew her wand. She glanced over her shoulder to find him waiting behind her, wand drawn. The dementor turned to face her and stopped, as if it recognised her face. She could feel the confused and terrified eyes of the other three passengers upon her. Remus muttered something under his breath, and the tip of his wand was engulfed in light. The dementor sped out of the compartment, down the aisle and out the open door. The boy lay collapsed on the floor, and Lupin lifted him gently up onto the seat.

* * *

The boy stirred and suddenly peeled open his eyes. He looked up in alarm at the pale face that lay only inches from his own. The girl had long, dark hair, as black as night. She had piercing green eyes, that felt as if they were staring into his very soul.

"He's coming round, Remus," she looked up at the tall, red-headed man.

"Here," Remus held out a piece of chocolate to him. "Eat," he ordered.

"What was that thing?" asked the boy. Remus sat down opposite him and began to explain about the dementors. She looked nervously at her feet. She could feel the glare of the curly-haired girl, Hermione, and the bewitched gaze of Ron. She's beautiful, he thought to himself. As if to answer him, she lifted her head to look at him with her deep green eyes. He blushed and looked out the window. Remus got up and excused himself.

"I just need to go have a little word with the driver," he smiled at her, and she sent a meek smile back. As soon as he slid the door shut again, she felt the three pairs of eyes staring at her in curiosity.

"You sure you're okay, Harry?" asked Hermione. Harry? No, it can't be she glanced at his forehead.

"You're Harry Potter?" she asked in disbelief. The boy nodded shyly. She felt happiness surge inside her. She beamed at him.

"And you are?" asked Hermione.

"Violet... Violet Lupin."

* * *

Violet sat on the long bench, beside Harry, and opposite Ron and Hermione. The four of them were tucking in to the numerous plates, full of delicious food.

"So " asked Harry, nervously. "Professor Lupin is your father?" Violet shook her head regretfully.

"No, I don't know where my father is."

"And your mother?"

"My mother..." Violet exhaled heavily, "She she died when I was a baby." Harry was the only one who could look her in the eye, the other two staring awkwardly around the Great Hall.

"And the man, Remus?"

"He looks after me now. He used to home school me, but I decided to come to Hogwarts after he got the job."

"Job?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Well if what happened on the train is anything to go by, he'll be better than the last one."

"Ah, yes," smiled Violet. "Guilderoy Lockhart, I believe?" The three others rolled their eyes and nodded. Violet laughed.

* * *

Violet walked out of the Great Hall making light conversation with Hermione. She nervously tugged at her robes, eyes cast towards the shadows. Things were difficult. Violet had more than a few enemies within the castle's walls. Harry and Ron stopped up ahead and Hermione and Violet joined them to see why. A tall, blonde hair boy, with the green and silver tie of Slytherin glared at Harry. His eyes quickly flashed to Violet.

"Well, Potter, found yourself another mudblood girlfriend, have we?" the boy laughed. Violet could see the look of hate on her friends faces. Her hands clenched into fists.

"I'm as pure-blooded as you, Malfoy," she spat out his name. His brow creased in anger, and a look of recognition flashed over his pale grey eyes.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled.

"My father has crossed paths with your's more than once, Draco."

"So it's true then " he raised his eyebrows menacingly.

"Indeed," she took a step forward, now only inches from his placid face. "And you'd be best to keep it to yourself," she hissed. He glanced down at her tie.

"You belong in Slytherin, not with them " Draco glared at her three companions. "Unless you're like your father..." Rage swelled in Violet.

"How _dare _you talk about my father!"

"And why shouldn't I? He's just another dog..." Violet could contain herself no longer. A pale hand reached from her robes and punched Draco in the nose. He stumbled back in shock, and reached a hand to his face, checking to make sure his nose wasn't broken. Draco's piercing grey eyes found their way to meet Violet's gentle green ones. Just for a moment, she forgot all else, and felt her cheeks begin to blush.

"Come on, Violet," Hermione pulled her sleeve, and the four of them walked off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"What was he talking about, Malfoy, I mean?" asked Ron.

Violet shook her head, dismissing the subject.

"Nothing, he didn't mean anything."

"Have you met him before?" asked Hermione, the confusion on her friend's face now mirrored her own.

"No, but our families are friends," she spat out the word. She felt Draco's grey eyes boring into her back, and she glanced over her shoulder only to find herself once more distracted by his eyes. She shook her head strongly, trying to make herself forget. But as hard as she tried, Violet couldn't put the thought of Draco's grey, smouldering eyes out of her head. She lay awake until the first cracks of dawn seeped in through the window. She finally drifted off to sleep just as the sun rose above the horizon.


	2. The Boggart

**AN: Thanks a million to my two lovely reviewers, lu lain and Audrey :) **

**I'm not entirely sure how this story's going, so it would mean a lot if you dropped me a review**

**Anyways, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

**THE BOGGART**

* * *

"What's wrong with you? You look like you didn't get a wink of sleep…" Ron's voice pierced her foggy mind, thick with fatigue.

"Near enough," she smiled weakly.

"Why not?" asked Harry, his brow creased in confusion.

"I was…" she cleared her throat, "Thinking about things…" Hermione careful gaze caught her own, and she stared down at her bowl of porridge.

"Potter. Potter!" whispered Malfoy, from across the Slytherin table. "Is it true you fainted?" The boy sitting next to him mimed fainting. "I mean you _actually _fainted?" Malfoy continued, a menacing smile painted on his lips.

"Shove off, Malfoy," snarled Ron, and he turned Harry back to face Violet and Hermione.

"How did he find out?" asked Harry, clearly embarrassed.

"Just forget it," said Hermione, shooting a look that could kill at Malfoy. Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to eating their breakfast, but Violet couldn't help but steal a glance of Draco. He suddenly looked over at her, and shot her a crooked but menacing smile. Violet blushed, and she quickly looked down towards her bowl of porridge.

* * *

Violet rushed out of the stone archway, just in time to see her friends beginning to descend the winding path of stone stairs.

"Violet?" asked Harry, looking quite befuddled, "You weren't in Divination, where were you?"

Violet paused for a moment, and Harry guessed she was trying to make up an excuse of some sort.

"I was with Remus… he hasn't been feeling too well recently…" Hermione was shooting Violet a suspicious glance when Ron interrupted,

"You don't think that Grim thing's got anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?"

"Oh, honestly, Ron," replied Hermione, looking exasperated, "If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now, Ancient Runes, that's a fascinating subject."

"Ancient Runes?" asked Ron, "Exactly how many classes are you taking?"

"A fair few."

"Hang on," stopped Ron. "That's not possible. Ancient Runes is on the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once."

Violet saw Hermione's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

"Don't be silly, Ronald," she mocked. "How could anyone be in two classes at once?"

Violet didn't hear the rest of the conversation, where the voices of her three friends turned to mocking Professor Trelawney. Violet was deep in thought when the misjudged the drop to the next step, and tumbled over her long robes. Harry caught her arm, stopping her from falling just in time.

"Umm… thanks, Harry," Violet muttered, her usually pale cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

"No problem," Harry smiled.

* * *

"Wait until my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes…" Malfoy's voiced was laced with venom.

"Shut up, Malfoy," interjected Harry, putting emphasis on the last two syllables.

"Ooh," mocked Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, his two sidekicks, one as skinny as the other fat. Malfoy took several steps towards Harry, glaring at him.

"Dementor, dementor!" he cried out, a look of fake terror painted upon his structured face. Everyone spun round, much to the amusement of Malfoy and his peers. Violet turned back to face him, eyes glowing with hatred.

"You think you're funny, do you?" she hissed. Malfoy stopped smiling, and looked at her. Obviously he was not used to being spoken to in such a way.

"Yeah, actually, I do," he sneered. Violet took a step forward, only to have Hermione step up beside her and lay a gentle arm on her shoulder.

"Just leave it, Violet." The two girls turned to walk away, until Malfoy spat,

"That's right, _Violet_, listen to the filthy Mudblood…"

Malfoy was cut off as Violet spun round and pushed him to the ground, wand drawn and aimed at his throat. He started whimpering and stuttered,

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry…"

"Good…" hissed Violet, "Because you know what I would do, _Draco_…" She heard the other members of her class start to whisper, and glanced up to find the startled faces of Harry, Ron and Hermione peering at her.

"Violet?" exclaimed Hagrid. "What do yeh think you're playin' at?"

"Nothing…" Violet stood up and brushed down her robes.

"Now, I won't be standing for behaviour like that, Miss…" Hagrid stumbled.

"Lupin…" hissed Violet.

"Ah yes… of course…" Hagrid looked embarrassed. "As I was saying, behaviour like that ain't tolerated, not even in your case…"

The rest of the lesson was a blur to Violet, as anger welled inside her, not even giving a second thought to Harry's successful attempt at riding the Hippogriff, nor Malfoy being attacked by the very same one. _Serves him right… _she thought.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were deep in discussion at the Gryffindor's table.

"What do you reckon Hagrid meant, 'Even in your case'?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure," replied Hermione, softly. "And forgetting her name like that? It was almost as if he was going to say something else."

"I know," said Ron. "It was weird."

Harry didn't need to take part in the conversations. He knew there was more than meets the eye with Violet 'Lupin', if that was even her real name.

"Look," whispered Hermione. "Here she comes…" Violet sat down roughly on the bench next to Ron. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Are you okay, Violet?" asked Harry softly.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" she had an intense look in her eye.

"Violet…" started Ron uncertainly. "What did Hagrid mean by 'Even in your ca…"

"Nothing," Violet interrupted sternly. "He didn't mean anything."

"He's been sighted! He's been sighted!" called Seamus Finnegan.

"Who?" asked Ron excitedly.

"Sirius Black!" Violet felt her insides clench up. She felt as though she would be sick.

"Dufftown?" exclaimed Hermione. "That's not far from here."

"You don't think he would come to Hogwarts, do you?" questioned a concerned Neville Longbottom.

_Yes_, thought Violet. _Yes I do_.

* * *

The class stood stationary, looking curiously at the jerking wardrobe, that looked as if something was trying to escape.

"Intriguing, isn't it?" inquired the gentle voice of Remus Lupin. "Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is inside?"

"That's a boggart, that is," replied Dean Thomas.

"Very good, Mr. Thomas. Now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" As usual Hermione, who Violet hadn't noticed up until this point, came up with the right answer.

"Yes, well done Miss Granger. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart. Let's practice it now. Without wands, please. After me, _riddikulus_."

"_Riddikulus_," replied the class.

"Very good," he continued. "A little louder and very clear. Listen: _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" Violet heard a whispered voice behind her,

"This class is ridiculous…" sneered the voice of Draco Malfoy. Violet shot him a deathly glare, and what seemed to be fear flickered across his face. By the time Violet had turned back to face Professor Lupin, Neville had joined him at the front of the class.

"Hello," smile Lupin. "Neville, what frightens you most of all?"

"Professor Snape…" he whispered.

"Sorry?"

"Professor Snape…" said Neville, a little louder this time.

"Yes," laughed Lupin. "Frightens all…"

Professor Snape emerged from the wardrobe.

"Think, Neville, think!" urged Lupin.

"_Riddikulus_!" murmured Neville, and all of a sudden Snape was standing there, dressed in the same clothes as Neville's grandmother. The class fell about laughing, but the best Violet could do was force a smile.

Soon enough the class had lined up, waiting to take their turn with the boggart. Most people's greatest fear turned out to be snakes, spiders or in Neville's case, Professor Snape. Violet reached the front of the line. The boggart started shape-shifting again finally settling on the image of a haggard man, curled up in a cell, behind black-iron bars.

"Sirius Black!" gasped Seamus. Lupin rushed over, arms outstretched.

"Here!" The boggart began shifting again, this time settling on a white orb.

"_Riddikulus_!" The orb turned into a balloon, whizzing around the classroom until Lupin waved his wand and it returned to the closet.

The class stood in silence as a tear fell down Violet's cheek.


	3. Portraits and Blame

**Hello my lovely readers :) Enjoying the story? I'm not sure how mant people are actually reading this, so it would mean a lot if you could drop me a review :) **

**I've become a bit obssessed with Harry Potter recently, so if there's a story you want to read, like about a certain character or event or something, but couldn't really be bothered writing (I know the feeling) just drop me a comment or review and I'll write it for you :) I'm not the best at coming up with ideas on my own sometimes :)**

**Anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

**PORTRAITS AND BLAME**

* * *

Violet sat close to the shores of the Black Lake. She watched the dark water lap at the shore. A gentle breeze whispered through the trees, bringing the smell of damp earth to greet her. The rest of her year were in Hogsmeade, but Violet had no real desire to be there today, neither did she want the company of Harry, she had too much to think about. A twig broke, sending out a quiver of noise. Violet leapt to her feet, wand drawn. She stared into the forest, trying to find the case of the noise. Without warning a huge, black, shaggy dog emerged from the trees, teeth bared. Violet's breath caught in her throat. _No, _she thought. _It can't be… _It turned back to the forest, motioning for Violet to follow. She did so, casting one last glance over her shoulder.

Harry watched the scene unfolding before him with a mixture of confusion and fear. His dormitory window gave a clear view of the shores of the Black Lake. His heart leapt to his throat as he watched the black, shaggy dog emerged from the trees, walking towards Violet. _The Grim… _Harry watched as his friend rose to her feet, his eyes locked in terror. Harry's fear turned to confusion when he saw the black dog return to the woods and Violet following it. _She's hiding something_, thought Harry. _I know it_. Ten minutes or so later, Violet emerged once again from the forest, this time the dog was nowhere to be seen, and began heading up to the castle. Harry decided he was going to pay a trip to Professor Lupin…

* * *

"Oh, Re, will you just listen to me?" strained Violet. "Please?" Harry heard Lupin exhale loudly.

"Violet…" replied Lupin softly.

"So that's it then? You don't believe me?" Violet's voice was laced with malice and fury.

"Of course I believe you, Violet, it's _him _I don't believe… We can't _trust _him..."

"Well, I do," Violet's voice was thick with tears now. Harry nearly fell through the door when Violet suddenly and unexpectedly wrenched it open.

"Umm… hello…" he stumbled, as Violet glared at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks stained with tears. She turned round to face Lupin once more.

"Just think about it…" she pushed past Harry and marched off. Lupin took a step forward and stared after her, a sympathetic look in his eye. He turned to face Harry.

"Yes, Harry, sorry, what can I do for you?"

"Oh, sir, I just wanted to ask you about my boggart."

* * *

"I'm telling you," urged Harry. "She's up to something!"

"Be reasonable, Harry," replied Hermione.

"I _am _being reasonable," Harry retorted.

"No you're not, Harry, she's _thirteen_."

"So?"

"Hermione!" Violet came running up the stairs, face now free of any sign that she had been crying not more than an hour ago. "How was Hogsmeade?" She had a large smile painted on her face, but was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. The four Gryffindors were silenced by a commotion up ahead. Percy Weasley, Ron's older brother and newly appointed Head Boy, pushed through the crowd to reach the portrait of the Fat Lady. Violet climbed a few steps and found the portrait of the Fat Lady ripped and empty. The surrounding paintings were having heated discussions, most likely about who slashed the portrait and a baby in a neighbouring painting began to cry.

"Make way!" came the stern voice of Albus Dumbledore. He pushed through the crowd of students along with Filtch. He reached a slender hand up to touch the long gashes rippling throughout the canvas. Dumbledore ordered Filtch to round up the ghosts to tell them to search the castle's portraits for the Fat Lady.

"There's no need for ghosts, professor. The Fat Lady's there," moaned Filtch, pointing to a near-by painting of a hippopotamus. Percy tried to keep the students from running up the stairs with Dumbledore, but to no avail. Violet ran up to the painting, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and several fellow Gryffindors.

"Dear lady," asked Dumbledore softly, "Who did this to you?"

"Eyes like the devil, he's got, and a soul as dark as his name. It's him, headmaster. The one they all talk about. He's here, somewhere in the castle! Sirius Black!" Hermione and Ron looked at Harry, fear growing on their faces. But Violet's mind was whirring. _Black? Here? In the castle? _A smile crept onto her lips.

* * *

Violet lay flat on her back, staring up at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. The ceiling was filled with stars and moons and galaxies. The thought of not seeing them for years sent shudders through her mind. She quickly closed her eyes as she heard the gentle footsteps of Dumbledore, and the dragging ones of Snape, approaching.

"Remarkable feat, don't you think?" came the rasping voice of Severus Snape. "To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own completely undetected?"

"Quite remarkable," came the soft reply of Dumbledore.

"Any theories on how he might have managed it?"

"Many. Each as unlikely as the next."

"You may recall prior to the start of term I did express concerns about your appointment of Professor…" Snape was cut off as Violet leapt to her feet, glaring at the man clad in black. "Miss _Lupin_…" sneered Snape, "Still awake?" Violet turned her gaze from Snape to Dumbledore.

"Professor, please," she glanced out the window to the night sky.

"I'm sorry, Violet," replied Dumbledore gently. "Remus will be alright for tonight…"

"But…" Dumbledore cut across Violet,

"Now, come on, you need your rest, back to bed."

Harry heard the gentle rustle of Violet getting back into her sleeping bag. His mind was reeling. _Why was Violet talking about Lupin? What did Snape mean? Who had helped Black? _His mind was still buzzing when he eventually drifted back to sleep…

* * *

The door shut with a bang as Snape entered and drew his wand, closing the shutters outside the windows, and plunging the room into darkness. He marched to the front of the class and pulled a cord, revealing a projection screen.

"Turn to page 394," came his hollow voice. Violet reluctantly began flicking through the pages of her textbook. Lupin wasn't there but what had she expected?

"Werewolves?" came the confused voice of Ron Weasley. Violet glared at Snape. _He wouldn't dare…_

"But, sir," said Hermione, "We've just begun learning about Redcaps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks…"

"Quiet," moaned Snape. "Now, which one of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"

As usual Hermione's hand shot up, but he turned round to glare at Violet. "Well, Miss Lupin?" For a moment Harry could have sworn that he saw a flicker of pure hatred on Snape's face. _Was it possible he hates Violet more than he hates me? _Violet glared back at him.

"_Sir_," she said, blatantly mocking Snape, "An Animagus is a witch or wizard who chooses to turn into an animal, but a werewolf has no choice…"

"Excellent, Miss Lupin…" he sneered, mocking her in return. Harry watched as Violet clenched her hands into fists underneath the desk they were sharing.

"Violet?" Harry approached cautiously. "Are you alright?" Violet turned to face him, eyes glistening,

"Of course I'm alright…"

But deep down, Harry knew that she wasn't.

**_One month later_**

"Violet!" Hermione gently shook her slumbering friend. "Violet wake up!" There were dark circles under Violet's eyes, a small cut on her right cheek, and twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Violet!" she said, a little louder this time. Violet mumbled something and rolled over.

"What? What is it? Rem…" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, Hermione, it's you…"

"Come on," urged Hermione. "We're going to be late for Hogsmeade!" Violet glanced out the window.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't feel like going into Hogsmeade right now." She threw off the covers and clambered out of bed. Hermione noticed she was still wearing her clothes from the day before.

"Violet why…" but before she could say anymore, Violet was already out the door. "Why are you going?" she called.

"To see Lupin!" Violet replied. "I'll meet you in Hogsmeade!" Hermione knew something was up. _What's she hiding? _thought Hermione.

* * *

"Did… did you say _Marauder's _map?" asked Violet, her head swirling.

"Umm, yeah…" Harry's glasses flashed in the firelight of the roaring fire in Honeydukes. Ron and Hermione look at one another. "Why have you… have you heard of it before?"

"No, I just… it's an unusual name… may I see it?" Harry handed over the blank piece of parchment reluctantly. He tapped it with his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Suddenly the page became covered with black lines and dots and labels. Violet closed the map to get a look at the front cover.

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…" she whispered under her breath.

"Do you know who they are?" asked Harry, his voice suspicious. Violet looked up at him, a dazzling smile on her face.

"No, no of course not."

* * *

**So, anyone guessed Violet's secret? ;)**

**Oh, anyone wanna beta for me? It would be much appreciated :)**


	4. Snowy Words of Steel

**Hello my lovely readers :) I'm super sorry it's taking me this long to update - I've been so busy!**

**Anyway read on and review if you have the time :)**

**D.V. x**

* * *

**SNOWY WORDS OF STEEL**

* * *

The four friends sat in the warmth of the roaring fire, sipping bottles of sweet, warming butterbeer. Four wet pairs of shoes sat underneath the table, four pairs of wet feet rested close to the fire in an attempt to scare away the cold.

"Oh, I _hate _the snow," moaned Hermione, trying in vain to subdue her bushier-than-normal hair.

"Me too," agreed Ron, "Bloody freezing, if you ask me…" Ron was cut off by the sarcastic voice of Madam Rosmerta, just outside the pub.

"Sirius Black in Hogsmeade? And what would bring him here?" Ron's cheeks flushed pink. Hermione grinned.

"Harry Potter," came the hushed reply of Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic. Ron and Hermione threw fearful looks at Harry, Violet just stared into the dancing flames.

"Harry Potter?" exclaimed Rosmerta.

"Shh!" urged Professor McGonagall and Fudge simultaneously. The three made their way inside, Rosmerta ushered by McGonagall and the Minister, cheeks red with chill, cloaks sprinkled with snow. They hurried up a set of creaky stairs.

"Harry!" cried Hermione. Violet turned her head to her left, to find the seat next to hers now empty. The three friends watched in horror as chairs moved out the way, as if an invisible hand was moving them, which, of course, it was.

"Honestly, trust Harry to do the _completely _idiotic thing," moaned Hermione. Violet smiled, _he's just curious, that's all. Just like his dad…_ Ron took a last swig of butterbeer.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and pushing his chair in. "Umm… I'll go pay and you two… umm… wait outside." He strode off towards the counter, chest puffed out, hands running through his still dripping hair. Hermione smiled after him.

"We'd best leave Ron to it."

The two girls stood up, pushed in their chairs, and reluctantly retrieved their damp shoes. As Hermione pushed open the door, Violet couldn't help but shiver as a gust of freezing air came flooding in, stinging her skin like needles. They sat on a small wooden bench, just outside the door, the warm fire still visible through the dappled glass. Hermione gazed in at the nervous Ron, standing at the counter, shaking.

"Honestly, I really don't understand boys sometimes," said Hermione, a small crease appearing between her brow. Violet smiled meekly.

"Me neither."

At that very moment, a blond-haired, grey-eyed Slytherin just happened to walk down the narrow, bustling street. Draco glanced over at the two girls sitting on the snow covered bench. She could feel Hermione glaring at him from beside her but Draco wasn't looking at Hermione. Just Violet. As she caught his eye he flashed her that crooked smile Violet had lost sleep over. She smiled back, cheeks turning a gentle pink. Hermione nudged her.

"Violet, are you okay? Your cheeks are… glowing…" Violet nodded, a smile creeping on to her face once more.

"Yes, yes," she beamed. "I'm quite alright." _He… _smiled _at me… _thought Violet cheerily. _Wait… what? __No _way _am I falling for Draco Malfoy. Definitely not. I mean he's so arrogant and selfish and foul and… and alone. Alone. Like me. _A moment later Violet's train of thought was interrupted when Ron came out through the door, dripping wet, and bright red in the face.

"What _happened_?" asked Hermione trying to suppress a laugh. Violet couldn't help it, and burst out laughing, almost sliding off the bench completely.

"I… I was… I went up to pay and… and was talking to Rosmerta, and… and then I turned round and walked into a man carrying a tray full of bottles of butterbeer and, well…" He held out his soaked coat, smelling slightly of butterbeer. "Anyway… any sign of Harry?" Hermione shook her head solemnly.

"No," replied Violet quietly. _What would happen if he knew? _

That very moment the door burst open, and a trail of footprints began appearing in the snow.

"Ron, look," Hermione pointed to the trail, as Violet got to her feet.

"C'mon!" The trio ran after the footprints, dodging people and muttering apologies for their friend's behaviour.

* * *

They finally came to the edge of the forest, the ground thick with snow, the air filled with quiet sobs.

"Harry?" Violet took a step forward, but Hermione held her back. "Let me talk to him…" Violet gazed at her with such a solemn look that Hermione nodded and released her grip.

Violet walked slowly through the dense snow, and knelt down beside a rock, where the sobbing appeared to be coming from. She raised a hand, and gently pulled the Invisibility Cloak off Harry. His cheeks were damp with tears.

"Harry…" she looked up at him with her languid green eyes. "What happened?" He sniffed and looked back at Violet, eyes ablaze with anger. _Oh no, _thought Violet, her heart becoming heavy. _He knows. _

"He was their friend," said Harry softly. "And he betrayed them." Harry whipped his head up to look Violet in the eyes. "He was their friend!" His voice rang out, echoing off the nearby trees. "I hope he finds me. Because when he does, I'm gonna to be ready! When he does, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Harry…" Violet's voice trailed off. She laid a gentle hand on his arm. "Harry, I'm sorry…"

Harry stood up hastily. He shook his head, chest heaving with anger. "You don't have to be. It's Black who's gonna pay…"

He strode off, fists clenched, leaving Violet crumpled on the ground, a tear running down her delicately pale face. "Harry…" She got to her feet. "You mustn't do anything dangerous. _Promise _me…"

"Well, what would you do, Violet, if you came face to face with the man who is the reason your parents are dead?" He took two steps towards her, closing the space between them. "Oh wait, _you _wouldn't understand…" His voice was laced with malice.

"I _do _understand, Harry. More than you know." She gave him one last burning glare and marched back off towards Hogsmeade.

Harry's heart fell.

* * *

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yes, sir." Harry turned round to face Professor Lupin.

"I was just wondering if you knew what's wrong with Violet? She seemed a little upset earlier is all."

"No, sir, I'm sorry to say I don't," said Harry, guiltily.

"Well, thank you anyway, Harry. Now, come on, off to bed." A smile appeared on the older man's face, washing away the usual weariness that always seemed to adorn his face.

"Night, sir."

* * *

"Yes, Harry, goodnight."

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room. The outlines of three people were barely visible in the gentle light of the flickering fire. Two of the figures, Ron and Hermione, were seated on the sofa, creating space for Harry when then saw him enter.

"Hey, Harry," started Ron, sleepily. "C'mon and sit down." Harry sat down heavily on the sofa, exhaling loudly.

"How was it? Your lesson with Professor Lupin, I mean?" asked Hermione, critically.

"Good, eh… really good…" Harry wasn't really paying attention, and he switched his attention to the third figure.

Violet sat curled up in a plush armchair, arms wrapped round her slender legs. She was not looking back at Harry, but instead staring into the gentle flames that were licking the air.

"Violet?" asked Harry softly. She broke her gaze and turned to face Harry.

"Yes?" she replied weakly.

"I… I'm sorry about earlier… I…"

"It's okay, Harry," she smiled slightly. "You didn't know."

"Your… your Mum, yeah?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, I was only one," she replied quietly.

"Same as me," added Harry softly. Violet stood up and headed towards the dormitory, pausing for a moment.

"Your parents were good people, Harry," she shot him a gentle smile.

"You… you knew my parents?" he asked, confused.

"No," she shook her head regretfully, "But my parents did. They were quite close actually."

"Why haven't I heard about them then?"

Violet shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Your aunt seemed to like my mother. Well, goodnight." Violet headed towards the stairs.

"Night…" mumbled Harry, his mind ablaze.


End file.
